


Novembeard

by Mimi (SillyMimi)



Category: 50/50 (2011), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyMimi/pseuds/Mimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy stops shaving for a good cause, but it's not like he's doing it to be patted on the back or anything. He doesn't want Adam to think he's not being genuine, so Tommy decides not to tell him until he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novembeard

_October 26_

Tommy ambles into their bathroom and brushes his teeth. He touches his lightly-stubbled jaw with a thoughtful noise and smiles, tucking his razor away in a drawer.

A moment later, Adam hobbles in behind him, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist and asking, “What’re you smiling about?”

Tommy kisses the top of his head and mumbles, “Nothin’.”

_November 2_

Returning from their morning jog (for Tommy) and walk (for Adam), Tommy waits for Adam to remove Skeletor’s leash before gathering Adam into his arms and thoroughly kissing him. Adam makes the small, surprised noise he always does when Tommy kisses him, like he never expects to be kissed.

When he pulls back, Adam grins, his eyes crinkling up. “Beard burn,” he laughs, reaching up to rub his reddening skin.

Tommy ducks his head and rubs their cheeks, and Adam laughs shrilly, leaning away. “Jesus!” he squeals, and Tommy chuckles.

_November 9_

Adam raises an eyebrow at him over breakfast. “Doin’ something different here?” he asks, a smile pulling up one side of his mouth as he gestures vaguely towards his jaw and cheeks.

Grunting, Tommy touches the dark hair filling in and curling around his face before shrugging. “You mind?” he asks instead of answering.

Tilting his head slightly, Adam pauses before huffing a laugh. “I’ve never seen you with a beard,” he admits, obviously holding something back.

“You don’t like it?” Tommy prods.

Clearing his throat, Adam looks at his food. “Getting used to it,” he says, his voice lilting up like he’s not being entirely honest.

Tommy watches him a moment before returning to his food, frowning.

_November 16_

Adam crawls into bed and lays atop Tommy, folding his arms over Tommy’s chest. Tommy cocoons them in the blankets and wraps his arms around Adam’s waist.

“Excuse me, Sir,” Adam says with a teasing smile, “but have you seen my boyfriend? I could’ve sworn he lived with me.”

Tommy snorts but can’t help smiling back. “What’s he look like?” he asks, playing along.

Teeth showing as he grins, Adam ducks his head and traces the edges of Tommy’s tattoos. “Dude is ripped,” he laughs, “absolutely shredded. Biggest traps I’ve ever seen, can’t miss him.” His eyes go dreamy and far away as he continues, “He’s got a few tats, too, on his arms and his torso.” Adam glances up and frames Tommy’s face with his hands as their eyes meet. “He’s got this… _perfect_ face. These like… sometimes blue, sometimes gray eyes I get lost in.” Adam’s fingers follow Tommy’s jawline all the way from under his ear to his chin. “Defined jaw, this _amazing_ , kissable mouth…” Adam gasps as his face lights up. “Oh, my gosh, I found him!”

He moves Tommy’s facial hair away from his mouth and kisses him. “I didn’t recognize you,” he says softly, affectionately, “this beard situation covers all my favorite parts of you.”

Tommy searches his face, his chest clenching. “Should I shave it?” he asks, keeping his voice level.

Adam shakes his head, still smiling. “No,” he says, matter-of-fact, “not if it makes you happy.”

Thinking of the numbers climbing on his donation page, Tommy nods and says, “It does.” He rolls them over and kisses Adam until Adam’s more or less squealing with laughter.

_November 23_

His gym bag on his shoulder, Tommy gulps down some more water and unlocks their front door. Shuffling in, he locks the door behind him, and he hears a boisterous laugh from the living room.

“Holy shit,” Kyle’s distinct voice says. “Shouldn’t you be drinking your own piss somewhere, Grizzly Adams?”

Turning to face him, Tommy blinks at him and the bong on the coffee table, and beside Kyle, Adam makes a helpless face from the couch, his laptop in front of him. There’s smoke curling in the air, so Tommy goes to open a window.

“Come on, Kyle,” Adam says, “don’t give him any shit.” Tommy puts his gym bag away as Adam stifles a laugh and says, “Paul Bunyan here’s gonna give us like, a lifetime supply of firewood.”

Tommy gives him a face, but he’s smiling behind his beard; the words don’t hurt, especially when Adam’s dimpling at him.

“Nah, man,” Kyle says, laughing harder, “where’s your arc, Noah? I heard a huge storm’s coming.”

Snorting, Tommy smirks at him and says, “S’ready.”

Adam’s eyes wrinkle up as he laughs and says, “Oh, Little Red came by earlier, wanted to thank you for saving her from that wolf.”

Tommy rolls his eyes at them and starts down the hall. “I see how it is,” he says, feigning hurt feelings.

“Wait, bro, seriously,” Kyle calls, “what’s up with the beard?”

“I think it’s just a fall thing,” he hears Adam say, “like his face is cold or something.”

Shaking his head, Tommy returns to the living room and leans against the wall, folding his arms as Kyle muses, “Why doesn’t he just wear a scarf if his face is cold?” They both look up at Tommy, clueless and questioning.

After a pause, Tommy says quietly, “It’s No-Shave November.”

Kyle’s face drops as he moans, “Aw, _dude_ , why didn’t you tell me?”

Adam pales, his eyes widening, and he can’t seem to say anything.

Tommy goes and sits between them, pulling Adam’s laptop over and typing no-shave.org into the search bar. With the site up, he logs into his account and sits back. The title at the top of his participation page reads in bold, _the bravest man I know._ On the right, there’s a picture of he and Adam with the caption, _me and my beautiful boyfriend._

On the opposite side, Tommy wrote, _I lost my mother to lung cancer. If my boyfriend had died last year, I never would have met him, and I wouldn’t be so happy. No one should lose anyone they love to this disease. I’m participating in No-Shave November to raise cancer awareness and to raise money to support the man I love. Please help me reach my goal and raise $5000 for the American Cancer Society._

Just under his picture, a meter shows that he has raised $3,400.

“This is,” Adam says, and his voice cracks. He reaches out for Tommy’s arm and clutches it.

Kyle says, “Dude, I can totally run a story on this. You’ll get like, a huge influx of donations, especially because you guys are local and shit.” He jumps to his feet and grabs his shoes, his coat. “I’m gonna go right now!” he says excitedly.

“Sit your ass down,” Adam says breathlessly, “you’re fucking high, don’t drive.”

Kyle stares at him before collapsing back on the couch. “Fuck, you’re right,” he sighs, and he sits quietly, staring at the laptop screen.

Adam drops his face against Tommy’s shoulder and whispers, gravelly, “I wanna help.”

Kissing his temple, Tommy murmurs, “Sure.”

_November 30_

Tommy smiles at his participation page, where his donations have long since exceeded his goal; now, his page boasts $9,200. Once Kyle’s program aired and Adam told his mom about Tommy’s page, a wave of donations came in, from listeners and Mrs. Lerner’s word of mouth. Plus, after Tommy’s boss at the gym found out, a lot of the other instructors were happy to help Tommy’s cause.

From their bedroom, he hears Adam call, “Ready for bed?”

Shutting the laptop, he sets it aside and goes to him, curling against him under the sheets. Adam smiles, all wrinkly and dimply, and Tommy grunts, content as he kisses Adam’s forehead.

“So what haven’t you been shaving?” Tommy asks, curious.

Averting his eyes, Adam laughs, obviously embarrassed. “I wouldn’t be able to grow a beard that fast, so, uh… you know.” He clears his throat. “My, um, situation.” He makes an aborted gesture south with his hand.

Raising his eyebrows, Tommy rolls on top of him and asks roughly, “Goin’ _au naturale_ for me?”

Grimacing, Adam hides his face and mutters, “Yeah, so I guess no sex tonight, huh?”

Tommy hums low in his throat and reaches down, tugging Adam’s pants and underwear down over his hips. “I don’t care about a little extra hair,” he says, and Adam’s face looks flushed.

“It’s like a forest down there,” he protests, but he still lets Tommy remove his pajamas.

Glancing down, Tommy smirks. “Nah,” he says, “s’more like a shrub.”

Adam laughs, covering his face with his arms, and he makes that familiar little gasp of surprise as Tommy disappears under the sheets. He whines and giggles a little more than usual, and when Tommy pulls back, he notices how red and raw he made Adam’s skin.

“Sorry,” Tommy says, brow furrowing, and Adam just shakes his head.

“Please don’t stop,” Adam says desperately, and Tommy grunts, wrapping him up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like some more information about No-Shave November, [here you go](http://www.no-shave.org/).
> 
> And check me out on [tumblr](http://sillybuttmimi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
